Conociendonos
by gaiaspink
Summary: Rin es una mujer  receptiva, inteligente, asertiva, ingenua, tolerante, intuitiva y sobre todo muy impulsiva, casada muy joven con sesshomaru, un hombre orgulloso, solitario y muy poco cariñoso, encierra en un mundo de metiras y falcedes politicas a rin
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaaa, otro sesshorin ^^, bueno esta historia como leyeron es algo diferente a las que conocemos, se me ocurrió una noche en que viajaba y comía un librito que me gusto y me dio inspiración a esta historia. Espero de corazón les guste y me dejen sus reviews dándome sus comentarios. Es un regalo de MÍ, para ustedes ajajajaja

En este capítulo y con el transcurso de la historia leerán lugares que tal vez ni oyeron hablar , por eso les digo que algunos lugares está inspirado un poco en los periodos más trascendentales (según yo) de mi país 194y…... Y algo hasta 1952 y un poco más, yo les explicare lo que sea más importante okas?

Pues bueno haber como me sale ustedes me dirán ^^ que le parece

**ACLARACION**.

Los personajes de Inuyasha **NO** me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la grandiosa **RUMIKO TAKASHI****SAMA** quien tuvo la inspiración para crearme a tan perfecto hombre como lo es mi lord.

_**PROLOGO**_

Era dos de noviembre, el día de todos los santos, cuentan que el primero al medio día las almas de los difuntos vienen al mundo de los vivos a visitar a sus seres queridos, y estos los esperan en su casa con una variedad de masas, panes en forma de personas (que representan a los muertos), escaleras (por donde regresan su mundo nuevamente), águilas, coronas y demás variedad de formas, también hay algunas golosinas, para aquellos que en vida les gustaba el dulce, los esperan con su bebida y su comida favorita para que ellos los bendigan más a su partida y desde donde estén, para demostrarles que aun se los recordaba y quería, el dos se encaminan al cementerio y desde su tumba al medio día los despachan con mucho rezos, cantos, y variedad de costumbres, adquiridas por familias.

Y hoy como cada dos de noviembre el cementerio estaba lleno de gente que venía a despedirse de sus muertos, aun que solo sea el cementerio de un pueblo pequeño, se encontraba aun mas lleno de lo acostumbrado, hoy daba el adiós a un hombre que fue importante en mi existencia. La lluvia caía fuertemente dando al lugar un ambiente más triste, de mis ojos salían lagrimas gruesas y solloce fuerte cuando el ataúd fue metido en la fosa y la tierra de a poco cubrió el cuerpo del hombre que me enseño a descubrir un sinfín de sentimientos, primero amor, tristeza, alegría, rabia, quien desde siempre me encerró e un mundo que nunca ame, vi como la gente se iba del cementerio acaricie la tierra húmeda había caído sentada al lado del nicho, ¿Cómo podía ahora dejarme perdida en el mundo que me encerró?, con un millón de responsabilidades que no podría arreglar pero también sabía que debía de hacerlo, me dejaba como siempre todo a mí, desde siempre me había dejado a cargo de solucionar problemas que n me concernían en nada, pero…ahora había terminado todo, ya no tenía mi carcelero, a ese hombre pedazo de hielo con el que me case, ya no estarían más aquí para secuestrar mis ilusiones, sonreí de lado al imaginar la cara que tendría si supiera lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero no podía hacerlo después de todo el ya no sentía nada, lagrimee un poco más, murmure un adiós suave, adiós a toda mi prisión, ahora con mis veinte y nueve años quedaba libre para ser yo, adiós a la fingida felicidad, al hogar bien hecho, adiós a todo lo que me encerró.

Sentí como una mano grande y fuerte me presionaba el hombro dándome impulso a ponerme de pie, le sonreí

Te amo – le dije me enderece y me abrace a mi nueva y ultima ilusión

Mientras esta nueva esperanza de ser libre me conducía por el estrecho sendero del cementerio donde sepulte al hombre que me dio inicio, recordé con detalle cómo y cuando había empezado mi mundo a caer, a pesar que en ese tiempo yo creí que sería mi mundo feliz, el ´´vivieron felices por siempre`` que había soñado tener en mi existencia, pero con él nunca se sabía nada, era ir dando tumbo tras tumbo sola yo intentando estabilizarme.

**Capitulo # 1**

**Conociéndote**

En estas fechas de elección era la verdad muy aburrido, cada candidato político hacia promesas que nunca cumpliría y se les olvidaría una vez que se sienten en la silla presidencial de este país, me encontraba con mi hermana Kagome parada en la plaza del pueblo, en lo alto de las largas graderías que conducían a un diminuto lugar de descanso se encontraban unos hombres que por su apariencia daba a mostrar que eran de buena familia daban un extenso discurso de las maravillas que realizaría su partido político una vez este en el poder, yo estaba cansada por estar parada ahí sin escuchar en realidad nada de lo que decía. A mí no me gustaba en nada la política me parecía de verdad aburrido todo eso, entendía un poco como era ese mundo aun que claro en un país y una sociedad plagada del machismo, las mujeres no estábamos adecuadas para nada mas que no sea la cocina y cuidar a los hijos, para mí eso era muy arcaico, incluso Kagome tenía los mismos pensamientos que el mío, demasiado liberales y feministas para caber en este lugar, aun que claro ahora Kagome dentro de nada cambiaría su posición, si nos encontrábamos paradas en este lugar era porque ella esperaba a su novio y futuro esposo.

Mi nombre es Rin Higurashi Himura, soy una chica de diecisiete años recién cumplidos, soy la tercera hija de una familia de cinco, mi padre Matzuda Higurashi que era agricultor, era el hijo menor de la familia más prestigiosa y adinerada de ese pueblo donde vivía, mi madre Miyako Himura era una mujer que viva en la ciudad pero cuando conoció a mi padre se casaron al mes de conocerse, cuando mi padre la llevo al pueblo ella quedo enamorada de su verde paisaje y al ser aceptada por mis abuelos con los brazos abiertos ella feliz se quedo a vivir en el pueblo, desde que recuerdo ella dedico su vida al cuidado de la familia, ella estuvo al cuidado de mis abuelos cuando se enfermaron, el primero en partir fue mi abuelo y al año siguiente le siguió mi abuela, a pesar de no recordar sus caras, tenia recuerdos bien nítidos de ellos, de las cosas que convivimos con ellos, aparte de mis padres estaban mi hermano mayor Kenichi de 29 años, él era el orgullo de mis padres era el primogénito a quien habían mandado a estudiar a la universidad de la capital y antes del tercer año de carrera lo dejo por que se había decidido a casarse con su novia del colegio Shigueru Mao, de su misma edad era una excelente mujer que aguantaba a mi hermano y sus cambios de humor, también tenía a mi hermana mayor Áyame de 27 años, mis padres la casaron a los 25 con Koga un hacendado de un pueblo vecino, tenían un hijo pequeño de tres años, quienes venían de vez en cuando a visitarnos, también mi hermana que tenia ahora 20 años y ella ya había conocido al ´´hombre de su vida`` hace poco le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto en el acto, Inuyasha Taisho era un muchacho alto de ojos y cabellera oscura la piel un tanto tostada, sin duda era el mejor partido de este pueblito perdido en la nada, había llegado a Chajlaya (el nombre del pueblo donde vivo) para hacer sus trabajos de prácticas de su estudio en el colegio del pueblo haciendo de profesor de matemáticas, puesto que consiguió gracias a que su padre y el mío hicieron algunos negocios y para que no sea designado a un lugar donde no tendría a nadie que le colabore por eso mi padre ayudo a mover los hilos necesarios para que el llegue al lugar y no tenga que sufrir ninguna peripecia, se instalo en mi casa y vivió ahí todo el tiempo que duro su práctica, en cuanto se conocieron con Kagome se gustaron, empezaron a salir y de ahí se llego a un mutuo acuerdo de matrimonio y dentro de dos días se casaban, hoy debía de llegar el trayendo las cosas que faltaban para el matrimonio y así tener todo listo para el gran día.

Desde la curva donde ya se podía apreciar el pueblo el auto que llegaba dos veces por semana al pueblo toco su bocina anunciando su llegada, era tan común eso en aquí, sonaba la bocina y los habitantes del pueblo se juntaban en la plaza para ver si había alguna novedad, quien llego, que trajeron y demás chismes que daban vida a la monotonía del pueblo, los niños se reunían para jugar al futbol las canicas o demás juegos infantiles después de un día de estudio y trabajo en la tierra. Aparco la movilidad a un costado de la plaza de a poco empezaron a bajar todos, los aldeanos que había ido a La Paz para vender sus productos llegaban trayendo productos para el consumo de su familia y cuando estos se terminaban iban a la tienda de mi madre a comprar todo lo que les faltaba.

El último en descender del coche fue Inuyasha, con su porte altivo sus ojos rápidamente registro el lugar y cuando vio a mi hermana sus labios se extendieron en una radiante sonrisa, dejo la maleta que tenía en mano caer al suelo y corrió a abrazar y besar apasionadamente a mi hermana

No coman pan delante de los pobres – dije en tono molesto, pero mi cuñado soltó a mi hermana y me sonrió feliz, ya sabía que lo decía en broma

Para ti también hay enana – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente alzándome con sus fuertes brazos y hacerme dar vueltas

Ya, ya bájame Inuyasha – proteste entre risas, sin duda no tendría mejor cuñado que el

¿Cómo han estado mis hermosas mujeres? – pregunto mientras sostenía de la cintura a Kagome y a mí por los hombros, nos encamino al coche de nuevo

Aburridas – dije enfurruñada y el solo soltó una risotada

Tú te aburres con todo Rin – me dijo en todo despreocupado como si eso fuese normal

No hay nada decente en este pueblo – aclare

¿Ya leíste los libros que te deje? –

Se termino los tres en una semana – informo mi hermana sonriéndole – parece que el encierro le hace daño –

¿encierro? – pregunto – ella nunca para en tu casa –

Bueno la castigaron mis papas por hacer cosas que no debe –

¿Qué hiciste Rin? – me exigió saber, a él no le gustaba que me porte mal era más protector que mi propio hermano

Nada – conteste suplicándole en mi fuero interno que mi hermana no diga nada, ya que si decía algo el no me daría mi ´´regalo`` prometido

Se fue en el coche al cruce de los caminos y ahí condujo a gran velocidad, un campesino vino a decirle a mi padre que la vio, cuando Rin llego mis padres le reclamaron y ya la conoces ella se puso una fiera grito protesto y al final no podía salir a ningún lado, por eso no fue conmigo a hacer la compras a La Paz – le conto mientras yo la ahorcaba mentalmente

Rin no te enseñe para que arriesgues tu vida – me regaño Inuyasha y al ver la carita de perro degollado que le puse solo resoplo y hablo serio – te prometo que hablare para que te levanten el castigo – me dijo y yo le sonreí agradecida

Tranquilo inu de seguro con tu llegada y la boda se les olvida y me dejan tranquila – le asegure

No causes más problemas Rin – me dijo casi desesperada Kagome

Haré lo que pueda – le asegure

No me percate que había otros dos hombres trabajando fuerte y duro bajando todo el cargamento de Inuyasha del auto, uno era el chofer a quien yo conocía y al otro no, cuando terminaron de descargar había muchas cosas que llevar a casa y mi padre había mandado a Narciso el chofer para llevarnos quien presuroso se dispuso a ayudarnos a cargar a nuestro auto para que nos lleve a la casa

Kagome te presento a Mioga, será el padrino – dijo indicando al hombre de avanzada edad que ayudo a bajar las cosas – mioga ella es Kagome mi esposa y la pequeñita de aquí en Rin mi cuñada – dijo y el hombre nos saludo amigablemente

Un gusto señoritas un placer conocer a la mujer que le atrapo al cabezota este – dijo riendo de la cara de fastidio que puso Inuyasha

Cállate viejo – contesto molesto

Nos subimos al auto y tuvimos que hacer un recorrido de quince minutos, la hacienda donde vivía era un tanto alejada, al viaje fue ameno el hombre conto algunas cosas interesantes de la ciudad, ciudad que había conocido muy pocas veces y solo un lugar, me distraje imaginando el atrio y la imponente iglesia de san francisco, el palacio legislativo, y la gran avenida denominada ´´el pardo``, de seguro sería algo lindo de ver y conocer, llegamos a casa y fuimos recibidos por mi padre y mi madre en la puerta de la casa, esa noche se realizo una cena de lujo donde los invitados eran el centro de atención, en esa charla Inuyasha comento de mi error y pidió que me disculpen y se me levante el castigo, ellos dijeron que ya no había problema pero que les gustaría saber cómo había aprendido a conducir y el estuvo a punto de revelar que había sido él y gracias a dios Kagome lo callo de un buen codazo que solo yo vi al tenerlos al lado me reí disimuladamente.

Inuyasha anuncio que mañana llegaban sus padres y su hermano mayor que por cuestiones de trabajo y negocios se quedaría un corto tiempo con nosotros, yo como siempre me desentendí de su conversación y me dedique a pensar en los nuevos libros que me había traído mi cuñado, me sorprendió que me trajera más de lo que le pedí, no solo había libros donde enseñaban matemáticas, ciencias e historia, si no también habían novelas escritas por autores extranjeros eso me trajo alegría seguro hoy me la pasaría leyendo toda la noche, para mi pesar en este pueblo olvidado por el gobierno actual no había llegado la luz o lo nuevo de la ciudad, así que me tocaba hacer mis lecturas oculta debajo de las mantas con linterna en mano.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano a las siete salí en dirección al colegio que yo ya no asistía por haber terminado mi estudio mucho más antes que mis hermanos, Salí con AH UN mi perrito y me dirigí a uno de los terrenos de mi padre, ya que ese en este año no producía nada porque tenía que descansar la tierra, mi padre se había dedicado a enseñarle a mi hermano todo lo que es el trabajo en la tierra, claro nosotras ayudábamos pero igual no era lo mismo, todo lo que yo sabía era por andar escuchando sus enseñanzas al mayor o por observarlos en cada paso, me tendí en el pasto que aun tenía un poco de roció, tendí el mantel que lleve y ahí me dedique a leer, tenía un reloj antiguo que me regalase mi abuelo cuando era niña como un recuerdo, al cual yo cuidaba con mi vida era lo más contundente que tenia del cariño de mi abuelo, para cuando me digne a verlo era ya las dos de la tarde y media, me lleve un susto y como nunca me fui corriendo a mi casa, sabía que al medio día llegaba la familia de mi cuñado y se suponía que yo también debía de estar en casa para recibirlos, llegue ajetreada con la respiración acelerada, en la puerta se encontraba una de las señoras que ayudaban a mi madre en la casa cuando había mucha gente, me miro con ojos tristes y me indico en el idioma nativo que me esperaban en el patio trasero, suplique para que no me monten un drama, todos estaban tomando el café conversando animadamente.

Fue ahí que lo vi, era alto de cabellera platinada y larga, su porte altivo y con un aire de superioridad, con una energía misteriosa que lo rodeaba, me miro a los ojos notando mi llegada, en ese momento deje de respirar, sus ojos eran dorados como el sol, dorados como el oro fundido, su mirar era penetrante y envolvente, me obligue a desviar la vista, mi corazón latió rápidamente y cuando encontré la mirada de mi padre el latido de mi corazón ya no era por el hombre maravilloso que vi, sino mas bien por el miedo que me entro al ver el enojo de mi padre

Rin donde estuviste – exigió saber mi padre con tono molesto

Lamento llegar tarde padre solo que me distraje – me sincere – me fui al campo a caminar un poco – dije con una voz suave

Ella es mi hija Rin, la menor – me presento mi padre a los recién llegados – y como han podido apreciar es un tanto irresponsable – uyy eso si me dolió no me gustaba cuando mi papa se molestaba conmigo

Rin ve a cambiarte estas hecha un asco – me regaño mi mama aun que no fue tan dura como mi papa – luego podrás saludar bien a los invitados y almorzar – me dijo

De acuerdo – dije y me di la vuelta a cambiarme, sentí que alguien me seguía

Entre a mi cuarto y di un portazo, al segundo escuche que alguien tocaba y luego ingreso a mi cuarto, era mi madre

Rin tienes que ser más atenta en las cosas – me dijo

Papa está molesto – murmure

Sabes que él te quería aquí para que la familia de Inuyasha tuviera una buena impresión, paso un momento incomodo cuando no llegaste – conto

Lo sé má – dije – solo que me entretuve con mis libros y cuando vi mi reloj ya era tarde – le dije la verdad

Esos libros te distraen mucho – me miro con enojo mal fingido para luego sonreírme – pero si es lo que te gusta yo te apoyo – me dijo, para ese rato ya me iba poniendo un vestido alargado y de caída simple de color crema

Me gustaría ir a estudiar a la capital – volví con mi rollo de estudiar

si en mis manos estuviera, estudiarías todo lo que quieras – me dijo mientras ajustaba los cintos de la parte de atrás del vestido para que se ajuste a la perfección a mi cuerpo

Llegara el día mami donde las mujeres tengamos los mismos derechos que los hombres – le dije segura de que esto cambiaria en el futuro

Se necesitara mucha sangre para ello mi niña – me dijo mientras me sentaba en la butaca para peinarme una trenza larga y luego poner unos adornos florales en el cabello – ya estas hecha una princesa – dijo mientras me pasaba una chompa delgada para cubrir mis brazos desnudos

Espero que mi novio me perdone al verme a si – murmure mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido en el espejo, me gustaba los vestidos sencillos

De seguro que tu novio te pide matrimonio – me respondió divertida mi madre al ver mi expresión, ella sabía que ´´mi novio`` me perdonaba todo después de un rato de enojo, la excepción había sido lo del coche pero luego las faltas me la pasaba

Salí al patio del brazo de mi madre mientras me contaba un chiste que habían hecho en el almuerzo y yo reí a carcajadas todos me miraron al oírme reír e Inuyasha me giño un ojo indicándome que había sido perdonada por su intervención, respire tranquila y por detrás me abrace a mi papa y le di un beso en la mejilla

Dígame mi novio hermoso que he sido perdonada por mi falta – le dije aun que el intento mostrarse molesto no pudo, soltó una risotada fuerte, de esas que el siempre daba y acaricio mi brazo que lo aferraba en su cuello

Pero mi novia me hace enojar y no obedece – respondió – creo que mejor me quedo con mi otra novia – dijo y abrazo a mi madre atrayéndola a su lado y le di un beso en la boca

Yo sonreí era tan lindo verlos así de cariñosos que me hacia bien a mi también, aun que claro para estar en esa situación mi madre había tenido que pasar muchas cosas logrando salir triunfante de todas las intrigas y trabas puestos por algunos miembros de la familia de mi padre, una cuñada envidiosa, una hermana asfixiante, y unas primas metiches que habían intentado por todo lado separar a mis padres y me alegre de que no lo consiguieran

Bueno Rin saluda a los invitados bien – me dijo mi papa dándome un empujoncito para que me mueva y salga de mi trance, sonreí tímida y me sonroje porque me pillaran en mi mundo

Rin te presento a mi familia – dijo Inuyasha salvándome del ridículo – el es mi padre Inuno Taisho – me mostro a un hombre mayor de buen ver y cabellera blanca y una gran sonrisa – ella es mi madre Izayo – la mire y supe de donde había sacado el cabello y los ojos Inuyasha ella era hermosa, era una mujer sofisticada elegante, se vestía hermoso su cabellera negra era larga y estaba suelta, sus ojos tiernos

Un gusto conocerlos – les dije dando una sonrisa de lo más cálida, me sabia ganar bien a la gente cuando me convenía - Inuyasha no ha hecho nada más que hablar de lo hermosa que era su madre y tiene razón – dije una verdad, detrás mío se escucho un carraspeo y me sobre salte, y vi como mi cuñado torcía los ojos

Pequeña él es mi hermano Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru ella es Rin mi cuñadita – me dijo mientras me sobaba la cabeza (algunas cosas no cambian) pensé molesta, Inuyasha hacia eso desde que me conoció

Un gusto – le dije mientras le extendía mi mano, el sujeto la mía entre sus grandes manos y me estremecí levente ante sus contacto, lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta, había quedado hechizada por sus ojos

El gusto es mío señorita – me dijo y se llevo mi mano a su boca para darme un beso en ella, todo sin quitarme los ojos de los míos logrando hacer que me sonroje

Hey, hey – intervino Inuyasha – devuélvele su mano a mi cuñada – dijo logrando que aparte mis ojos de sus mirar y este lo miraba con cara de enojo

Niña su almuerzo está listo – me anuncio la señora que ayudaba en casa

Gracias, María – dije – les pido un permiso no quiero morir de hambre por mi descuido – les dedique una sonrisa tímida, tal vez mis palabras los ofendieran y mas mi acto despreocupado al llegar

Tranquila enana ve y come, mañana te necesito preparada para aguantar a Kagome – dijo inu y Kagome le miro con ojos asesinos

Claro inu yo le ayudo en todo – Salí a la cocina y empecé a comer, la verdad estaba nerviosa en ese lugar, aun me perturbaba la mirada que me dio el hermano de Inuyasha

Al vivir en un lugar sin muchas familias de ´´abolengo`` según mis padres a mí se me estaba prohibido entablar amistad con los jóvenes del pueblo, en especial con chicos que según mis padres no estaban a nuestra altura, y con las chicas, bueno yo no me juntaba mucho porque no podía hablar de nada con ella, quienes tenían los mismos pensamientos de machismos.

Por desgracia me había tocado nacer en una sociedad donde las mujeres no teníamos derecho a nada, pero eso sí muchas obligaciones, y para alguien como yo, con un pensamiento cargado de ideas liberales, de la igualdad de los sexos y demás era en definitiva imposible adaptarse o encontrar alguien con quien compartir estos pensamientos, las mujeres del pueblo desde niñas eran instruidas a obedecer al hombre al pie de la letra, comenzaban obedeciendo a su padre, luego al marido y también a los hijos al final, era como ver una repetición de lo mismo cada generación, en mi casa no era diferente, mi madre se caso con mi padre al mes de conocerse, se enamoraron y casaron, llego a este pueblo donde si fue bien recibida por mis abuelos y detestada por otros integrantes, pero igual fielmente obedecía a mi padre, era como si no tuviera vida propia o mente propia pues ella acataba lo que él decía, lo mismo nos inculco a todas, Áyame se caso porque mi papa así lo dispuso, Kagome si bien se casaba por amor, lo asía igual obligada por que mi padre quería algo seguro para ella así que adelanto la boda como se pudo, y yo, bueno, nuca estaba en el rango requerido por mi padre, yo sabía que él me quería y mucho pero no era del todo de su agrado, no le gustaba mi forma de pensar, no le caía en gracia que yo tuviera una opinión para todo o que simplemente me negase a hacer algo por que mi ´´creencia`` era otra, todo lo que mi padre odiaba en una mujer lo era yo, pero aun así por el hecho de ser su hija me quería, y yo lo obedecía en algunas cosas por ser mi padre, pero eso no cambiaba mi forma de ser, en definitiva me había equivocado de tiempo, debía de haber nacido un siglo después, para encontrar a gente con mis mismos pensamientos, lo que me mantenía era la firme esperanza de creer que de a poco cambiaria todo, pues en estos años que corrían las mujeres no podían ni respirar si el hombre no lo autorizaba, aburrida de ver ese entorno siempre elegía huir de la realidad a una donde yo tenía los mismos derechos que los hombre, donde podía estudiar en la universidad, trabajar y ganar lo mismo que los hombres.

Pero… justo en este instante no podía irme a ese mundo, en este momento mi mente no hacía más que evocar la imagen y la extraña sensación que me dio al ver a los ojos a ese hombre, sin duda Sesshomaru Taisho era un hombre imponente, su estatura junto a su buen físico le daban un garbo feroz y elegante, su melena larga y plateaba le hacía resaltar del montón y sus ojos, esos ojos en los que no había podido evitar caer, con solo recordar su mirada me estremecía y al recordar sus suaves labios en mi mano, la cual flotaba en mi ensoñación, me hacían dar esa misma chispa eléctrica que me recorrió, para cuando termine de recordarlo paso a paso, me di cuenta YO Rin la que había dicho no atarse a nadie, había encontrado un pedazo de mi corazón, ese pedazo donde se albergan los sentimientos de una mujer hacia un hombre, y me aterraba, me daba miedo caer enamorada como lo había hecho mi hermana con su hermano menor.

no creo que te haga bien la comida fría - me hablo un voz desde atrás, al girarme me tope con Sesshomaru Taisho, peque un brinco del susto

No escuche mas lo que me dijo, solo me dedique a observar como sus finos y suculentos labios se movían, cuando los apretaba le daban a su rostro una expresión fría que me hacía temblar de miedo, y en la vez que me sonrió sus labios le dieron una expresión fresca que me dio confianza, era como tener a dos hombres en uno mismo, alce la cara un poco mas y sus ojos ardían con un toque hipnotizante, me perdí ahí, y supe que no saldría más, Sesshomaru Taisho había logrado encerrarme en su enigmática forma de ser y mirarme, había logrado arrebatarme el corazón que tan celosamente guarde, para nadie en especial, o tal vez solo tal vez, me había guardado para él, quien podía saber.

**/===============/**

**Ella que nunca fue ella, ella que solo soñó con ser ella**

**/================/**

Tan, tan, aquí acaba el capitulo espero de verdad les guste, el mejor regalo que me pueden hacer por mi happy es su reviews

Mmmmmm la verdad no me gusta mucho la frase del final, si hallo algo mejor lo cambiare así que hasta ese momento aguántenme con este ^^

**Domo arigato gosaimazu **por leer

Atte.

gaiaspink


	2. NOTA

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
